If I Was Your
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke realize they have feelings for one another. But the question remains... What to do about them? Each of them wonders if the other would truly accept them or not.Very cute, but evil!Yaoi, Uchihacest, lemon, ItaSasu with very slight GaaSasu
1. Temptation

**If I was Your...**

by Kaline Reine

**WARNINGS:** Contains male on male, boy love, incest, brotherly love, etc. If you don't like it, don't read it. There is going to be: Chocolate, dreams, torture, swimming, popsicles, torture, pants, no pants, torture, evil, goth music, torture, kissing, and (gasp!) UCHIHACEST!! Oh, and torture... But not necessarily in that order. ItaSasu and SasuIta for those who don't know the pairing by now it is ItachiXSasuke or SasukeXItachi and for the record yes I do expect to get flamed for wiriting this, but they're hot and my story is good, so too bad! It took me a lot of courage to summon up the nerve to do this!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. I also do not own Marilyn Manson (pouts) or any of his songs. **

Please enjoy, and have a sexy day! :D

**Chapter 1: Temptation**

_'6 AM, Christmas morning  
No shadows  
No reflections here  
Lie cheek to cheek in your cold embrace...'_

He sat alone, in the corner of a darkened room. He didn't know where he was, but he knew it was cold, and he was all alone. Itachi thought he heard some movement coming from a few feet away, but he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure about anything, including how he got here like this.

_'It started so tragic as a slaughterhouse  
She pressed the knife against your heart  
And say that 'I love you' so much you must kill me now.  
'I love you so much you must kill me now'..._

_If I was your vampire  
Slim as the moon  
Instead of killing time  
We'll have each other till the sun...'_

"Itachi..." A sinister voice breathed from behind him.

_'If I was your vampire  
Death waits for no one.  
Put my hands across your face  
Because I think our time has come.'_

Had he been facing the corner? He didn't remember facing the corner, but he must have been, because he felt cold stone pressing against his back when was forced to turn around.

_'Digging your smile apart with my spade tongue  
And the hole is where the heart is  
We built this tomb together I will fill it alone.'_

"Who are you?"

_'Beyond the pale  
Everything's black no turning back..._

_If I was your vampire  
Slim as the moon  
Instead of killing time  
We'll have each other till the...'_

His Sharingan activated, and he found himself looking into two pools of red and black, so like his own but in their own way different, staring back at him. The younger boy smirked, and drew him even closer. Sasuke pressed up against him; smelling him; tasting him. Itachi thought he would die from bliss when his brother's fangs sank into his neck painfully. But it was strange, he felt no pain. Only pleasure shot through his body, as all kinds of images flashed through his head. Thoughts of them, together...

_'If I was your vampire  
Death waits for no one.  
Put my hands across your face  
Because I think our time has come...'_

The two brothers were entangled; sweat pouring off their bodies like rain. Itachi let out a moan he had been holding in, and Sasuke whimpered. He bit his brother's neck with fangs of his own, now unable to control the urge. When had he become this monster?

_'Blood stained sheets in the shape of your heart  
This is where it starts  
This is where it will end  
Here comes the moon again.'_

"I love you," He whispered to Sasuke, caressing the boy's face. "I love you so much you must kill me now..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi woke up covered in cold sweat.

_'Gross!'_ He thought, pulling off his pajama bottoms where they clung to him.

He dashed down the hall and into the bathroom, before anyone else could see him. The black pajamas were quickly tossed aside, and he stepped into the shower in one quick fluid motion. Itachi's sculpted seventeen-year-old chest was covered in a warm sensation, as the hot water from the shower ran over his skin, heating it.

His mind flickered back to the dream he'd just had about his brother. And what was with that song? His thoughts were interrupted when his brother burst into the bathroom.

"Sasuke, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He shouted, as the fourteen-year-old boy rushed over to the toilet.

"Good morning to you too," Sasuke snapped back, with sarcasm. "I have to pee, shut up aniki!"

Itachi didn't say anything at first, just kept shampooing his hair as if it didn't bother him. The thought of sneaking a peek at the boy was all too tempting, but he knew it was wrong. Maybe it had been the dream? No, he had been having these thoughts in the back of his mind for years now, eating away at him!

"And you couldn't wait to do that until _after_ I got out of the shower?"

"Why?" The raven smirked. "Do you wanna see or something?"

"Foolish otouto, you can be such an ass," Itachi forced himself to exhale. His brother didn't know, did he?! "I meant once I'm out of the room. Just forget it!"

Growling in frustration, Itachi grabbed a towel from the rack by the shower, and stormed out of the room, without looking back. He was done with his shower anyway.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke smirked to himself, before going back to the living room. That certainly was an interesting reaction he'd gotten from his older brother.

It had never been easy living with Itachi since he'd quit Akatsuki, and Sasuke had left Orochimaru. They had made an agreement that neither of them would speak about it anymore. The Leaf Village had even forgiven them for what they had done, once they had proven their loyalty. But he had never imagined that living together would be this difficult between them.

The sexual tension was there, and both of them could feel it clearly. Sasuke thought maybe his brother hated him for everything they had both gone through. And in a way, he hated his brother too. Itachi was the reason he had been alone all that time. But at the same time, he was the reason he was not lonely anymore. He had someone now; someone to talk to and spend time with. Sasuke would have given anything for that! Hell, he would give everything.

Shrugging off what had just hapened, and assuming it had just been a weird moment between them, Sasuke went to the kitchen to get a candy bar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi emerged from his bedroom wearing black jeans that reached just past his knees, a tight black fishnet unsdershirt, and nothing else, except for a pair of shiny black spiked boots. His brother was sitting on the couch, and flipping through the channels. But that was not what made Itachi's jaw drop.

Sasuke was calmly nibbling at a candy bar. And not just any candy bar; it was white chocolate with white truffle creme filling, which was currently melting all over his younger brother's face and getting him all sticky. He watched on in tortured horror as the white creme trickled down from inside the hard shell, and his Otouto's pink wet tongue lapped it up teasingly. He met his brother's eyes, and Itachi immediately looked away blushing.

"Something _wrong_, nii-san?" Sasuke asked, letting the white stuff drip down from the corners of his talented mouth.

"Yes, you should be practicing your ninjutsu!" Itachi snapped angrily. He wasn't really mad at his little brother, but he was simply annoyed and sexually frustrated at the moment. Curse whoever had given him that damned chocolate! And it had to be white chocolate too, which reminded Itachi even more of what his little brother would look like if he had a different kind of white stuff in his mouth.

Sasuke put the rest of his candy bar away, but still had the remnants of what he had eaten concealing his features. "I uh... thought maybe we could do something together?"

His brother always ignored him. And now he really wanted to have him to himself for a day. It was the weekend, and there was nothing else to do. Neither of them had any mission or training until next week. But he sighed inwardly, knowing that his older brother would say no, like he always did.

Itachi smiled. Wait, he smiled?! "Well, we _could_ go swimming..."

"_Really_?" The younger boy's eyes went wide. "You're serious?"

He only nodded in response, and continued on his way to the kitchen to get himself a drink. If the tempting little Uchiha continued to tease him like that, he was going to need it! To top it off, he had been sitting there in his boxers the whole time... Damn him!

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get dressed!"

"Fine, whatever... Sasuke?"

He paused at the entrance to his room. "Hn."

"Clean off your face."

Sasuke smirked, as he shut the door behind himself. So he had noticed after all... This was going to be a much funner day than he had realized! But why was Itachi acting so strange around him? He knew it was odd to think about your brother in the way that he did, but he honestly couldn't help it. The older Uchiha was dead sexy, and he knew his performance with the chocolate bar had gotten him more than a little distracted.

_'Oh man! I so did not think that just now!'_ He hit himself in the head with his palm, before snatching up a pair of black sweat pants and a white T-shirt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On their way to the river, the two siblings had made their way casually through town. Sasuke had noticed a stand where they sold frozen desserts. It was only open on weekends, and he never got to spend time with his brother often. It almost made him feel like celebrating.

"Hey Itachi, I'm gonna go get a popsicle," He said before walking off.

His brother's hand pulled him back, and shoved some money in his face. "Get me one too."

"Hn."

While Sasuke was gone, Itachi was trying to come up with a way to stop acting so pleasant around the boy. People were going to think weird things if they saw how much he was smiling and what a good mood he was in. Especially when compared to how solemn and brooding he normally was. His eyes caught the movement of Sasuke breaking apart the ice blue popsicle into two halves.

_'Is that what happened to _us_?'_ Itachi found himself wondering, as he took his half from his younger brother. _'Were we torn apart too?'_

It seems he was not yet done torturing the older Uchiha. Sasuke licked and sucked on his popsicle until most of it was stuffed into his mouth, with only a tiny bit left showing. Itachi could feel himself hardening as he stared at the way his baby brother worked the frozen treat. He then proceeded to slide the whole thing out of his mouth slowly before plunging it back in again. Could his older brother survive this day?

Itachi whimpered as he watched Sasuke, but when he felt something cold run down his hand, he remembered than he had one as well. Looking the younger Uchiha in the eye, he gave the tip a small lick before biting down on his popsicle hard. He hoped Sasuke would percieve it as a threat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By the time they got to the river, both boys had finished their popsicles, and tossed them away. Itachi was still struggling with his painful arousal, while kicking off his shoes, and Sasuke was already removing his clothes to get in the water. Without warning, he shoved Itachi into the cool refreshing liquid, before he could blink. So much for being aroused...

"You'll pay for that, otouto," Itachi scowled at his brother, and activated his Sharingan. "I still have my clothes on!"

"Would you like me to take them_ off_ for you, aniki?" Sasuke asked, as he swam up to his older brother, wearing just his boxers.

"Um, ah..." He backed away at the feeling of his brother's hands on his taut stomach. He was literally at a loss for words. "I don't need..."

Itachi had tried to mumble out his protest, he really did. But when Sasuke's fingers began playing with the buckle of his belt, he forgot how to talk. What was his baby brother doing to him? He didn't think he could last much longer without going insane, but fortunately his pants were off by now, and his shirt followed soon after. Sasuke placed them on the edge of the riverbank and swam a few feet downstream.

Now that it was over, Itachi felt incredibly stupid for thinking his little brother was flirting with him. Sasuke would never do that, would he? The older Uchiha watched him swim around for a few moments before deciding he was just being brotherly toward him.

_'If only you knew, otouto... If only you knew.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Lol, Sasuke was getting all sticky with the candy bar, and Itachi is having morbid dreams. Nice. Oh, and there really are candy bars like that, they're made by Lindt and they are so good! Heeheehee, Itachi's a stripper and he won the wet T-shirt contest, XD. j/k. There was too much food-teasing in this chapter, I know. But I see it so much in other fics, I wanted to try it. This turned out better than expected, and I gave them both a clothing makeover, hope you don't mind. Lol. Obviously this fic is going to be even worse than Chains and Bells! LMAO Wow this is going to my first Yaoi fic that is more than one chapter long. That's right! There is more on the way, people. MUCH more!! But not unless you review and comment! I could really use the input on this one. Thanks.**

**Oh yeah, have a sexy day! :D**

**-Kaline Reine**


	2. Breaking Down

**If I was Your...**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS:** Contains male on male, boy love, incest, brotherly love, etc. If you don't like it, don't read it. There is going to be: Chocolate, dreams, torture, swimming, popsicles, torture, pants, no pants, torture, evil, goth music, torture, kissing, and (gasp!) UCHIHACEST!! Oh, and torture... But not necessarily in that order. ItaSasu and SasuIta for those who don't know the pairing by now it is ItachiXSasuke or SasukeXItachiand for the record yes I do expect to get flamed for wiriting this, but they're hot so too bad!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it.**

**Please enjoy, and have a sexy day! :D**

**Chapter 2: Breaking Down**

"Hey aniki, check this out!" Sasuke called, as he posed briefly before making a perfect dive off a large boulder near the edge of the river.

He felt so happy being able to spend the day just hanging out with his big brother. But his joy was shattered when he felt a vivid pain in his back as it connected with the sharp rocks below. He hadn't seen them before he jumped. The only thing he remembered seeing before he blacked out was Itachi's face, as it flashed through his mind. He felt his lungs fill with water, and that only caused him to gasp even more, before he blacked out from lack of oxygen.

"Sasuke..." Tears flowed freely from Itachi's eyes, as he cradled his little brother in his arms lovingly.

Without thinking, the elder Uchiha had pulled his otouto up onto the riverbank, and stretched him out. He placed his lips against his little brother's, and began pushing air into his lungs, trying to revive him. Using his chakra, Itachi managed to perform a healing jutsu on his brother's lungs in order to restart his heart. He continued trying to revive him as well. He tried his best not to moan whenever he had to touch his lips to his brother's.

The first thing Sasuke felt when he regained consciousness were Itachi's lips pressing against his. Was he in heaven? He knew he must be, because his brother would never willingly kiss him. That was just a dream that he had long since given up on. His eyes opened wide, in a panic and his face blushed a deep crimson.

"N-nii-san?" Sasuke was still blushing like mad, because his brother's face was still so close to his.

"Otouto, you're okay?" Itachi then pulled him into a hug. "I was_ so worried_ about you. We need to get you home so you can rest now."

"Maybe swimming wasn't such a good idea," The raven took the hand that was offered to him, and followed his brother away from the river. He noticed that they were both still wearing only their boxers. Sasuke blushed even more.

Itachi was busy gathering up both sets of clothes from the riverbank. He felt so stupid for being caught doing something like that while his otouto was passed out.

"Or maybe _showing off_ like that was your _mistake_, Sasuke." He snapped.

He never called Sasuke by his name unless he was scolding him. The boy took the hint, and if he had a tail, it would have been between his legs. Of course this thought led Itachi's mind to think of much dirtier things that were between his baby brother's legs...

_'Why am I thinking of him this way?'_ The weasel wondered. _'He's my brother! Argh, this is so wrong! I wish these fantasies would just stop already. Nothing good can come of it.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once they arrived home, Itachi handed all the clothes to Sasuke and told him that as a punishment for doing something so dangerous, he had to do the laundry. Sasuke silently did as he was asked, while his brother left the house again. He didn't bother to ask him where he was going; he wasn't that nosey.

"Stupid nii-san..." He grumbled while loading the clothes into the dryer. "Thinks he can just push me around, and..."

"Otouto," Came a stern voice from behind him. "I'm curious as to what the rest of your sentence might be. Tell me."

Blushing, Sasuke looke away. "Nothing. It's just that..." He sighed, moving past Itachi and back into the living room. The older Uchiha followed. "When I woke up, back at the river... Something's been bugging me."

"What?"

"Were you... Ah, I mean..." Sasuke was backing himself into a corner, literally. Itachi advanced on him, looking dead serious, as always. "Well... Did we... You uh..."

"When I did _this_?" He asked, presssing his lips against Sasuke's suddenly.

Sasuke felt himself blush all over, and his muscles tensed up. Itachi remained as calm and collected as ever. He secretly wanted his aniki to deepen the kiss, but he didn't let on. On the other hand, Sasuke also subliminally showed his submissiveness, because he didn't try to push him away at all. Itachi smirked against his lips, before moving away and heading down the hall.

"I saved your life, otouto," He said, looking back over his shoulder while pulling his dark locks free from their ponytail; an action that never failed to make Sasuke's mouth water whenever he did it. "You'll do well to remember that. It was nothing more."

_'Nothing more? Why is he sending me mixed signals?!'_ Sasuke pulled his own hair in frustration, before realizing one of the reasons he was so frustrated.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi had just made it to his room and put on some clean clothes, when he heard the most agonizing cry coming from the living room. Rushing out to see what it was, he found his brother doubled over in pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked, kneeling beside the younger boy.

"My back... it's killing me..."

Itachi was as calm as he could be in a situation like that. "It must have been when your back hit the rocks. Strange that it's just now starting to bother you. Guess the healing jutsu I performed earlier is wearing off."

Sasuke grimaced. The pain was unbearable! It was paralyzing, and he couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. It felt like it had damaged his chakra network as well as his spinal cord. He felt strong arms picking him up, and he felt himself blush a little.

"Otouto, be still, and I will try to heal you again," Itachi instructed, setting Sasuke on the couch, slightly sideways so he could sit beside him to access his back. "Just try to relax."

Sasuke gulped. "Okay." This wasn't going to be easy!

He almost fainted when he felt his older brother's breath hit his neck, he was sitting so close. The pain was forgotten the moment Itachi's skilled hands made contact with his skin. They felt smooth and soft as they moved over his back, gliding gracefully over the muscles.

Itachi concentrated his chakra in the center of his palms, and used it to repair the inner damage that had been done to the boy. He could feel him tense up under his grasp, and wondered just what was going through his mind. He almost drooled when he heard Sasuke let out a moan as he massaged his back.

"That feels good," He commented, letting Itachi hear the very words he had only heard in fantasies up until now.

"Does it?" He smirked evilly. The healing had long since been complete, but he was enjoying the way his otouto's muscles writhed under his skillful ministrations.

Sasuke panted. "Hn. Don't stop..."

Itachi continued to rub his hands over Sasuke's back greedily. He was trying so hard to keep his lecherous thoughts in check, but the noises his baby brother was making were just too delicious for him to pass up. Black painted nails glided over smooth soft skin, and the recipient of the attention let out another groan of pleasure.

The older Uchiha gave in to temptation, and licked at the place where Sasuke's shoulder and neck met, right over the cursemark. This made the raven cry out. Itachi licked the base of his neck, and bit him softly, letting his teeth rake over the pale flesh.

Sasuke only wanted more of this sweet torture, but his brother wasn't about to cross the line any further than he already had. Itachi pulled away, and thought that maybe, just maybe, he had heard a slight whine from his brother when he got up to go to his room. What he didn't know was that Sasuke had indeed noticed the huge boner he sported when he made his way to the hall.

"You owe me for the massage, otouto," He commented, leaving a confused raven to occupy the sofa alone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi was alone in his room the next day, and he heard footsteps down the hall. He was sure Sasuke was going to his own room, until the sound stopped right in front of his bedroom door. He tried to focus on the content of his magazine, but he couldn't. The radio was on, and he was surprised he'd heard anything at all. Maybe it was just his imagination. This was proved to be false, when a spikey raven haired boy opened the door, and peeked his head in for a moment.

"Um, nii-san?"

"What is it, foolish otouto?"

Sasuke was scared, but at the same time he was trying to make it just look like he was hanging out with his big brother. No harm there, right? "Can I hang out in here for a while?"

It was something the boys often did together; just spend time hanging out in each other's presence, or in their rooms. There were no real boundaries there, nothing to worry about. Itachi knew it was nothing unusual, but why did he feel butterflies in his stomach when he saw his little brother?

"Hn. Yeah, whatever."

Playing it cool, he turned back to the anime magazine he'd been reading. Shonen Jump was his favorite! The radio was still on, but it didn't seem as loud now, with Itachi's pulse being so loud in his ears, and all.

"What are you reading?"

Why was Sasuke talking so much all of a sudden? Itachi remained cool and collected outside, but on the inside he was panicking! Did his baby brother know?! "Shonen Jump."

He tried not to notice the way Sasuke was sprawled out on his bed, looking so innocently tempting... Or the way a slight blush would spread over his brother's face, whenever he looked at him. He still wasn't wearing a shirt. And all Itachi was wearing was a tight see-through fishnet top. Thank the stars the boy was wearing pants, or Itachi might have- No. That was wrong, wasn't it? This was his _brother_! He had to control himself.

Sasuke shifted from his place where he had been lying on the bed, and moved to rest his head on Itachi's shoulder. He began looking at the magazine with him.

"Hn, I didn't know that," Sasuke pretended to be vaguley interested in the article he was reading.

Out of nowhere, he put his finger to his mouth as if contemplating something. Itachi was surprised to see the pink tip of his baby brother's tongue dart out to lick over the apendage, before he took the whole thing in his mouth. Sasuke licked over his finger, bringing all sorts of dirty thoughts to Itachi's mind. He looked at his younger brother, confused. Sasuke used the slippery digit to oh-so-innocently turn the page of the magazine his big brother held.

He snuggled closer to Itachi's chest, and pretended to keep reading. That was when Sasuke remembered that he never did finish that chocolate bar from yesterday. When he removed it from his pocket, it was half-melted already, but who the hell cared?

"Mmm..." He commented, still laying on Itachi. "This is _so good_..." This clearly caused his older brother to raise an eyebrow in question. "The chocolate, I mean."

When he saw the look of desperation in Itachi's eyes, he knew he might have gone too far with this. Sasuke was deliberately trying to tempt him. But at the same time, he knew full well it was absolutely pointless to do that. He knew his nii-san would never do anything to him, but it was so much fun to watch his reactions to even the simplest things. Although it did feel good to have his brother's hands on him, giving him a massage like yesterday. Sasuke got an idea.

"Nii-san?" Itachi silently turned to him, but also gave him a look like he wanted to kill him for even being here. "My back still kind of hurts from yesterday. Do you think you could, uh...?"

"You're such an idiot," Itachi told him. "You should get out of my room while you're still breathing, foolish otouto."

"You know, you can be such a teme. I just wanted to see what you were doing in here all alone all this time. Why haven't you come out of here today?"

The look on his little brother's face was too adorable. Itachi wanted to comply with his request, and comfort him. But he could not bring himself to do that. "That's none of your business Sasuke. Now _get. out_."

With wounded pride, Sasuke walked from his brother's room. He hid from him in his own room, not wanting to reveal anything more then he already had.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Wow, I'm so glad I got this chapter finished so soon! I guess I was really inspired to write this story for some odd reason... Probably from reading all the other Uchihacest fics on this site! Poor Sasuke, he got kicked out of his sexy older brother's room. But don't worry, fighting always leads to making out, er I mean up, right? This fic is going to be about 3-5 chapters long, or maybe longer dependings on how many reviews and comments I get! And also how long they are (the comments, not the Uchiha brothers, you pervs!!). Anyway, have a sexy day! :D**

**-Kaline Reine**


	3. None Of Your Business

**If I was Your...**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS:** Contains male on male, boy love, incest, brotherly love, etc. If you don't like it, don't read it. There is going to be: Chocolate, dreams, torture, swimming, popsicles, torture, pants, no pants, torture, evil, goth music, torture, kissing, and (gasp!) UCHIHACEST!! Oh, and torture... But not necessarily in that order. ItaSasu and SasuIta for those who don't know the pairing by now it is ItachiXSasuke or SasukeXItachiand for the record yes I do expect to get flamed for wiriting this, but they're hot so too bad!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it.**

**Please enjoy, and have a sexy day! :D**

**Chapter 3: None Of Your Business**

Itachi hadn't wanted to kick Sasuke out of his room like that. But the boy was so damned tempting! If he had've complied with his request, and given the massage his little brother had asked for, he did not know if he would be able to control himself. Especially if Sasuke started moaning like that again, writhing wildly under his touch. If only- No. There was no way that would ever happen.

_'Gah! This is so wrong!'_ Itachi thought, bitterly angry with himself for having these thoughts.

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to help his brother, but at the same time, he didn't want to end up raping the poor boy. What he needed was a good distraction.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke sat in on his bed, back in his own room, holding his head in his hands. He felt like a real idiot for even acting like he thought his brother might actually care. He should never have shown his feelings like that. But really, it wasn't too bad. All in all, it could be passed off if he were to try and say that there never was anything there. But on the other hand, he would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't want his brother.

_'What should I do?'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Over the next week, facing each other wasn't easy. It was almost the weekend, and that meant time for partying, and the like. Itachi was well known in the village for being a hardcore party boy, especially since his return from Akatsuki. He trained hard through the week, well most of it anyway, and he expected Sasuke to do the same. But the weekends were time to play! And anyone, except his little brother, was fair game.

Unfortunately for Itachi, the only thing he wanted was his little brother. He thought of how ironic it was that he always seemed to want the one thing he just could not have! Life sucks for the Uchihas!

"Aniki?" Sasuke shyly stepped out of his bedroom when he heard his big brother in the hall. He acted like he was testing the waters to see how much of a foul mood Itachi was really in at the moment.

"Hn."

"I'm sorry about yesterday, you know."

"It's alright," He did his best to shrug it off, and obviously wasn't doing a very good job because Sasuke could see him blush. "Let's not speak of it otouto. What do you say I treat you to breakfast?"

"Sure!" Sasuke vanished back into his room to get dressed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Not much was said between the two of them, as they made their way to the little restaurant on the corner. There was an old lady there who made the best curry in town, and Itachi was quite fond of it. He knew Sasuke hated curry, but he really didn't care.

"Don't tell me we're going there again, nii-san!" He whined.

"Don't be such a crybaby, Sasuke-kun," Itachi poked his forehead affentionately as he always did when his baby brother was not going to get his way.

Sasuke decided it was better to just go along with it than to risk upsetting his brother again. No one noticed anything unusual when they entered the little shop, and nothing was out of the ordinary.

Secretly, Itachi was a little rattled because he'd just had that same dream again, for the third night in a row! He knew it was odd for them to have black hair and such piercing and fearsome red eyes. But _vampires_?! Come on!

They placed their orders, and soon were eating the flavorful breakfast-style curry made by the creepy old lady. She'd pinched Sasuke's cheeks when they came in, and remarked about how big he was getting. He couldn't help but blush, and Itachi couldn't help but wish those were his hands on his brother's cheeks, even if it was just jokingly. he could never bring himself to stoop to that level, though.

"How is it, otouto?" He asked Sasuke, while at the same time, inadvertently placing a hand on his leg.

"It's fine."

He still didn't say anything when Itachi began making little circular motions over his thigh as they ate. Secretly, he was finding it harder and harder to focus on his food. And that was not the only thing getting harder and harder, either! He didn't comment when his big brother's skillful fingers rubbed higher on his inner thighs, and almost brushed against his member, making him jump a bit.

Itachi chuckled. "You okay there, Sasuke-chan?"

The boy shot a death glare at the weasel. "Don't call me that!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a seemingly uneventful morning, and Sasuke led the way back toward their home. Itachi couldn't help but watch the way his little brother's ass moved delectably with each step he took. He really needed to get laid, badly! He made it a point to remember to call one of his friends later, and see if he wanted to hook up or something.

"Itachi-san! Sasuke-san! Please wait!" A woman with short black hair and equally black eyes was rushing after them with several small scrolls in her hands.

"What is it, Shizune?" Sasuke asked her. Itachi just stood there, looking as sinister as ever.

"The Hokage has asked me to send you two on a mission," She stated simply, while catching her breath and handing one scroll to each of the Uchihas. "It's a simple mission, and should be fairly easy to pull off. Those scrolls contain communications between us and the Sound Village."

"Are you serious?" The younger one asked.

"...Yes." She paused for a moment, just glancing at Itachi. "Your mission is to deliever those to the Sand Village for further investigation. One contains a message to us from Sound, and the other is our response back. Both_ must_ make it to the Kazekage_ at once_, you two have to leave immediately."

"What?!" Sasuke's jaw dropped. "But we-"

"We will do it." His older brother interrupted him.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san," Shizune bowed to them and went straight in the opposite direction, back toward Tsunade's office.

"You_ idiot_!" Sasuke hissed. "Why did you do that?"

"Hn? Do what?"

"Tell her we'd go! _Damn it_, baka!"

"I don't understand. What's so bad about the Village hidden in the Sand?" Itachi questioned, as they both resumed walking.

Sasuke turned to him as his hand was on the doorknob. "Gaara is the Kazekage. He hates me. And..." He blushed like crazy. "He... sort of has a crush on me."

Itachi couldn't stop laughing, as they stepped inside and removed their shoes. "That's _cute_, otouto. Really... Well, I guess we both have to go pack. She did say we are to leave right away. And don't lose that scroll!"

"I won't."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke had almost finished packing his things, and he couldn't find his favorite hair spray. The one that he always used to make his spikes extra spikey was missing. He vaguley recalled seeing it in Itachi's room the day before, when he'd been snooping arou- I mean, looking for his toothbrush.

"Itachi-niisan, have you seen my-"

He stopped in mid-sentence, as he almost got a nosebleed on the spot from seeing his brother standing there completely nude! He turned around just as Sasuke entered the room, giving him a real eyefull.

Itachi blushed, and shyly turned away from his younger sibling. "Don't you ever knock?" He complained, quickly pulling on a pair of black leather pants.

"Er... Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Why are you wearing those on a mission? I mean, shouldn't you-"

"That's _none_ of your business, Sasuke. This is how I always dressed when I was in Akatsuki," Then, he remembered their little agreement never to speak of their twisted pasts again. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. Does it bother you that I murdered everyone in cold blood, and left you all alone?"

Sasuke was furious. He just had to rub it in! What a fucking jerk! And just when he was starting to be remotely nice to Sasuke and treat him somewhat like a human being, he had to go and say something like that!

The young raven just growled and stormed out of the room angrily. He forgot all about his hairspray.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Not even ten minutes later, Itachi stood by the door impatiently waiting for Sasuke to get all his things together so they could leave. He'd already tried knocking on his door, and he just would not come out. Eventually, he gave up on waiting, and rushed back to his brother's door to find that it was locked.

"Sasuke Uchiha you open this door_ right now_!" He shouted.

"...No."

"I mean it," Blood red Sharingan eyes glared at the mellow brown door his brother was hiding behind. "I'll break it down!"

"Go to hell!"

_'I don't care, what he said was mean!'_ Sasuke thought, before coming to a very painful realization._ 'I never cared about him killing the clan at all. What I got upset about was him leaving me! For the first time in my life, I was scared of my brother; of what he would do to me. And on some level, I still am.'_ It made sense in his head, anyway.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud from the entrance to his room. Itachi stood there, a blank expression on his face, as he stepped over the fallen door, and entered Sasuke's bedroom. He saw him sitting on the bed, curled up in a little ball in the corner. He was having none of that.

Itachi stalked toward the small bed, like the great hunter he was. Almost cat-like in his movements, he brought his face two inches away from Sasuke's, and glared at him, his expression hardening. Though that was not the only thing hardening at the moment, he fought it off, and picked up the boy in his arms, cradling him against his chest.

Sasuke wanted to fight, but his aniki just felt so good against him, there was nothing he could do.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Well this looks like a pretty good place for me to leave off. Especially since this chapter was a kind of long one anyway! XD SO what did you think? I know, there's no lemon yet. I had planned to end this by the 3rd chapter but something just won't let me. Lol. I guess there needs to be a better plot and stuff. Like I can't just let them have sex and then be done it, otherwise this would be just like all the otrher fics, right? Anyway, read, review, and comment please!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	4. Arrival

**If I was Your...**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS:** Contains male on male, boy love, incest, brotherly love, etc. If you don't like it, don't read it. There is going to be: Traveling, jealousy, torture, fighting, bloodlust, torture, pants, no pants, torture, evil, goth music, torture, kissing, and (gasp!) UCHIHACEST!! Oh, and torture... But not necessarily in that order. ItaSasu and SasuIta for those who don't know the pairing by now it is ItachiXSasuke or SasukeXItachiand for the record yes I do expect to get flamed for wiriting this, but they're hot so too bad!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. Blah!**

**Please enjoy, and have a sexy day! :D**

**Chapter 4: Arrival**

They had been traveling for almost the entire day, and it was starting to get dark out. Sasuke had been tired for a while now. He'd been skipping out on his training with Kakashi-sensei again. Itachi was leading the way, and every few minutes his little brother would fall behind, casuing him to slacken the furious pace he ahd set for them. The older Uchiha had a way of getting things done quickly and efficiently. He just wanted to complete the mission as soon as possible, with no problems.

"Niisan," Sasuke managed between pants. "Do you... think we could... rest for... a minute?"

"Why must you be so weak, otouto?" His brother glared at him.

Itachi didn't say anything else, he was a man of few words after all, but he did reach behind his brother to pull the sleeping bags out from his pack. There was only one there, and he was taking things out, trying to find the second one.

"Sasuke-chan, why did you pack_ only one_ sleeping bag?" Despite the harshness of his words, he wore a somewhat playful expression. "There should be two here."

"No, that _can't_ be!" The boy shrugged off his pack and began rummaging through it frantically. "Let's see... There's food, water, kunai, shurikens, the scrolls, but... That's impossible! I know I-" Suddenly, it hit him. "Wait..."

Itachi had to control the urge to laugh. "You _didn't_, did you?"

"Gomenasai, aniki. I guess I was just so upset at what you said to me earlier that I stopped packing everything halfway through. I don't think there is enough food in here to last us the entire trip, either."

"Foolish otouto," He poked his forehead, just like when they were kids.

"Stop it, baka! It's your fault I forgot to finish packing in the first place! So don't blame me;_ you_ were the one who-" _'-has a really sexy body that keeps distracting me when I try to think. Damn it all!'_ While Sasuke was lost in his thoughts, his older brother was already unrolling the plain green sleeping bag.

"Were you really that shaken up by seeing me naked?" Itachi muttered, causing his baby brother to blush profusely. It was almost like he could read his mind.

"No!" Sasuke snapped. "It was what you_ said_ that pissed me off, and you know it!"

_'Was it really what I said to him?'_ Itachi wondered. _'Or was it... something _else_?'_

He ignored the ranting raven behind him, and proceeded to take the food and water from the pack as well. "Only because you were angry with me for taking my sexy body elsewhere and leaving you all alone, without my sexiness." He chuckled.

"But- I- no, you... Aniki, there's- no way- uh... I didn't- I d-don't-"

"Stop blushing, otouto. Your face may stay like that."

Sasuke paused in his random stuttering for a few minutes before regaining his composure enough for a decent comeback. "How did you know I was blushing? You have your back turned to me!"

"I can hear it in your voice."

"Teme..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There was just nothing he could say to that, so he flung the only insult he had at his older brother. While they were arguing, Itachi had managed to unpack everything they would need for the night, and even get a small fire going. It was late, and he was tired, but he did not want his aniki to know that. Once they had finished their dinner, Sasuke leaned against a tree, content to sleep there anyway, since he was still mad at his big brother.

When Itachi looked up from his meal, and saw the boy sleeping peacefully against the base of a tall oak tree, he felt a sense of peace fall over him. He leaned down over the fire, and poured the remainder of the soup he's made in it, effectively putting it out.

"Sasu-chan..." He muttered, cradling Sasuke in his arms, and taking him with him to the sleeping bag. "You're so cute when you sleep..."

Sasuke stirred a little in his sleep at his brother's softly spoken words. They lulled him into a deeper sleep like a beautifully played melody. He didn't know how he'd gotten there, but he knew he was safe and warm with his big brother now, and that was all that mattered.

When Itachi felt him snuggle closer into his chest, it made him feel a lot better about teasing him like he had earlier. He knew the boy had to know that he wasn't serious. Right?

Itachi buried his face into the younger one's hair, content to sleep like this until morning came. But just before he drifted off, he heard his little brother say something.

"Nnn... Naruto..." The older of the two looked at him questioningly, while raising up to see his face better. "Mrhrr... Wha..." Sasuke snored. "Wh... happened?"

The weasel couldn't keep the smirk off his face. He was dreaming of his friend. Probably some childish nonsense from long ago. Who knew?

"Sasuke?" He shook him lightly. "Otouto, wake up."

No response.

_'Stupid little brother...'_ Itachi thought. _'If he keeps this up, I'll never get to sleep!'_

"Stop it," He spat at his younger sibling's still form.

"Nnhm... Wha-?" Sasuke rolled over on his side, and drooled a bit when his mouth fell open.

_'If only he would drool like that for me... Is he toying with me again? Damn incestuous thoughts... Why won't they go away?!'_

"'Tachi..." He thought he heard him say his name, but he wasn't sure. Itachi had always heard you could control a person by speaking to them through their subconscious when they were asleep, but he wasn't sure if that was true or not. "_Aniki_..."

He decided to test him to see if he were really sleeping. "Aww Sasu-chan, are you dreaming about your aniki again? How sweet," He remarked in a mocking tone.

"Mhmm..." Sasuke mumbled something incoherent. "Ita... i-san..."

Itachi looked down to realize he had inadvertently placed his hand on Sasuke's thigh during this whole process. He was still trying to figure out what to do, while his little brother muttered all kinds of weird things into the chill night air. Grinning with a devious smirk, the former Akatsuki member got a devious idea.

He could feel Sasuke kind of flinch away, as he moved his fingers over his baby brother's smooth hips enticingly. He smiled when he recieved the appropriate reaction. The boy arched up a little, and gave in to his touch.

_'Hn. This could be fun.'_

"Mmm..." Sasuke moaned in his sleep a little.

He was driving his brother crazy! Itachi couldn't help his actions anymore, he moved his hand gently over his brother's erectio- Wait,_ erection_?!

_'What the... _hell_?!'_ Itachi wondered. _'Is he having a wet dream, or...?'_

When the skin made contact with his arousal, Sasuke hissed in his sleep, before muttering something incoherent. It sounded vaguely like his brother's name, followed by a short sentence, but Itachi couldn't be sure. After deciding to stroke him once, just for the hell of it, he tightened his grip and ran his fingers over the tip of it a few times.

"_Ohhhh_, fuck me!" Sasuke cried out, with a delightfully pained expression on his face.

Itachi almost got a nose bleed, just from hearing it. Even if it was directed at a dream, and not at him, he still felt a certain amount of pride that he had gone this far with the object of his desire. But those thoughts led to other, more dishonorable thoughts, and that was when it hit him. He couldn't do anything more with Sasuke. His conscience_ would not_ allow it. He had to stop, even though it was all in good fun up until now. Deciding to make a big scene in the morning by rubbing this little occurence in his brother's face, Itachi rolled away from the temptation that lay beside him, and drifted into the darkness of sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke had just finished packing up the sleeping bag and other supplies, while Itachi made them something to eat. Onigiri was practically the only thing that was practical to make under these conditions.

He wanted to tease him, to embarass him to the point of no return. But Itachi couldn' bring himself to say anything to his little brother about last night. If he brought it up, he knew that would mean he had to admit to actualy touching his brother while he slept, and that would only lead to his own discomfort. So he kept his mouth shut about the whole thing.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sasuke asked, as they sat eating breakfast.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, Sasu-chan."

"I told you, don't _call me_ that!"

Itachi shrugged. "Whatever. We should get moving. It's still a long way to Sunagakure from here. And we wouldn't want to keep your little boyfriend waiting for these scrolls, now would we?"

The little Uchiha blushed again. "Shut the hell up!"

His brother raised an eyebrow. "Care to make me, otouto?"

"Just forget it," He sullenly picked up the pack that he had somehow gotten stuck with the job of carrying. "Let's go."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They traveled at breakneck speed through the forest, until they reached a place where the tall trees of fire country ended. Sasuke knew that mean they were close to the Village Hidden in the Sand. And it's Kazekage, who had had his sights set on the boy for some time now.

"We're almost there," Itachi muttered, as he ran just beside his younger brother. "We're not stopping for the night this time. We can sleep in Sunagakure."

Sasuke just nodded, and a little over an hour later, they arrived in the windy village. He began to lead the way, as their pace slowed to a casual walk, when they neared the edge of the city. A guard stopped them just outside the gate.

"What business do you have in Sand?"

Itachi, being the dominate one as always, spoke up. "We are here to deliver some scrolls to the Kazekage. This was an urgent mission, given to us by the Hokage."

Wordlessly, the man stepped aside, to allow them through. He recognized them from there Leaf Village headbands. They had been given new ones after they had both been accepted back into Konoha by Tsunade and the others. Both boys had decided to keep their previous ones, which ironically both had a large slash across the Konohagakure insignia.

Sasuke had buried his deep in his closet, never to be taken out or looked at again. But not Itachi. No, the elder Uchiha slept with it under his pillow, next to his kunai and katana; a constant reminder of the mistakes he had made. He would _not_ make them again.

"Welcome," The Kazekage, who was rumored to be a man of very few words, greeted them in the doorway to his house. "Sasuke-chan, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again?" The Uchiha moved aside to reveal the taller man standing behind him. Gaara only nodded slightly in regards. "Itachi-san."

"May we come in?" Itachi asked boldly. "It seems that my foolish otouto only packed one sleeping bag for both of us, and as a result we have not slept well recently."

"Of course," Green-blue eyes, surrounded by a thick kohl black outline watched their movements carefully, as if studying the two brothers. "You are welcome to stay here."

"That's okay," Sasuke replied quickly. "We have enough money for a hotel. Don't we, aniki?"

"...No."

"It's fine," Gaara became insistant. "So what brings you here in the first place?"

"We're_ just_ here to deliver these two scrolls to you," Sasuke adamantly stressed the "just" part.

Itachi picked up where he left off, as he handed both of them to the Kazekage. "Tsunade-sama said that they contain communications between the Sound and Leaf villages. Guard them well."

He nodded in response, tucking the scrolls away somewhere in the folds of his clothes. With a quick motion for them to follow him, Gaara led them into the next room. Gesturing for them to take a seat on one of the small cushions that were placed near a low table, he sat down as well. There were various styles of food, already spread out for them.

"We were just about to eat," He stated simply, as if that weren't obvious enough.

Temari made her way out of the other room with a large tray of tea. "Gaara, you didn't tell me we were expecting company!" She tried to control her blush when she saw the older Uchiha. Her boyfriend Shikamaru was nice, but this guy was too hot to handle! She loved him, but a little harmless flirting never hurt anyone, right?

"I _wasn't_."

"Then why are they here?"

"If we're not welcome here," Itachi growled. "Then we can go. Come on, Sasuke-chan."

"Will everyone _please_ stop _calling me_ that?!"

"No, not at all. It's perfectly fine," Temari smiled. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I just wasn't prepared, that's all. Gaara never said a word about anyone else being here. It's nice to have someone else around once in a while..."

"Besides just your husband?" Itachi cluelessly remarked.

Gaara and Temari both visibly stiffened at that comment. "_Husband_?!" The tea he was currently sipping went flying out of the Kazekage's mouth.

"I'm his sister," She replied, as calmy as the blonde could manage. "Forget it, that's alright. It was an honest mistake." Gaara just looked at her, wondering how she managed to keep from losing her temper. She usually did when people said things like that.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, but didn't appologize. He never said he was sorry. Instead he bagan eating, and everyone else soon joined him. He became lost in his thoughts after that.

_'Does being siblings make it... wrong to be so affected by the other?'_ He wondered, getting lost within his own misery once again. _'I wish my brother and I were closer. But is it because I have brotherly love confused with some other emotion? Or do I really want...'_

Soon the meal was over, and it was time for them to go to bed. They had made small talk all through dinner. Gaara said nothing, just left the details to Temari. He sensed a change in the Uchiha he had known before. That definetely wasn't the same Sasuke.

"Well I hate to be the one to tell you this," Temari sighed, looking primarily at Itachi, and ignoring his little brother completely. "But you guys are going to have to share a room while you're here, too. We never get any guests, so logically we only have one guest room. Unless you want to take your chances letting your little brother sleep with Gaara-sama... I wouldn't reccommend it!"

Itachi turned to look at Sasuke, who was just staring at the ground and blushing. "We can manage."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Yeah, yeah... I know Itachi knows who Gaara is and they've met in the show and all that. But b/c it is easier, and I have not seen shippuden yet... I'll jsut say they haven't, for lack of knowledge about what happens when and all that. And jsut for the record, I AM going to watch it. I jsut have to finish all the Naruto episodes first! :D So chill! Anyway, I know there wasn't much in the way of lemon or etc. in this chapter, but Sasuke's earlier reaction to Itachi was pretty interesting, ne? Don't worry, there's more fun ahead. And I appologize for taking so ridiculously long to finish this chapter. But I am working on my main story (Chains and Bells) right now too, and it's not easy doing two stories at once! I will try not to make you wait too long for the next one. Review and comment, pretty please?**

-Kaline Reine


	5. The Shower

**If I was Your...**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: Contains male on male, boy love, incest, brotherly love, etc. If you don't like it, don't read it. I know you've probably read warnings like this on a lot of other fics, before. But trust me when I say that this one NEEDS it!! This is gonna be good... Now read it, if you dare! And uhm... I think you should have figured out the pairing by now, am I right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. I also do not own Cartoon Network, obviously.**

**Please enjoy, and have a sexy day! :D**

**Chapter 5: The Shower**

Temari said nothing else. She just made her way into her room, where she could get some sleep. She was supposed to meet Shikamaru in a few days, anyway.

"Well otouto," Itachi remarked, as he watched Sasuke sprawl out on the rather small bed. "It looks like we're stuck together again."

"Whatever."

Sasuke noticed there was a nice looking T.V. in the room they were in. Sweet! Smiling, he rolled forward, to lay on his stomach. Once he'd picked the remote up from the foot of the bed, he switched it to Cartoon Network. His brother sighed in annoyance, before going to the pack they had brought, and digging out a change of clothes for himself. Itachi silently gathered them up, and began taking slow steps toward the bathroom, swaying his hips as he did so.

"Where are you going, nii-san?"

"To take a shower, and to relax a bit."

A devilish smirk crossed Sasuke's face. "Need some help?"

"Why the hell would I need your help?" He snapped. It wasn't what Itachi wanted to say. He wanted to tell him that hell yes, he did. But that was not what came out. "You forget, little brother. _You _are the reason we are in this mess! If you had've packed both sleeping bags, like you were_ instructed_ to-"

"You wouldn't be able to enjoy the nice warm shower you're about to take," The brat finished his sentence for him. Itachi was leaning on the doorframe, looking even more angry than before. "And you didn't tell me to do anything. You were rushing me, as I recall it. You said _'Let's go, Sasuke!'_ and told me we had to leave right away!"

The way he mimicked his older brother's voice was nerve-wracking. It irritated both Uchihas to hear it, but it had to be said.

"Yes, but we also would not be forced to share the same bed, had you done what you were supposed to do. You should have known that without me telling you. It's called common sense, Sasuke-chan."

"Don't fucking call me that!" Sasuke threw the remote, but he was a little too late, and it hit the dusky gray wood with a resounding thud.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_'Finally, I can relax,'_ The elder Uchiha thought.

His mind was at peace, as he scrubbed away the doubt and fear that had been piling up over these past few days. Being around his little brother for this much time was doing things to him. He was becoming more irritable, and deep down he knew it was caused by sexual frustration.

_'I wish he would just...'_

Suddenly, the door was slammed open rudely. A short, spikey haired boy walked in casually. Sasuke lifted the lid of the toilet, and proceeded to urinate into the waiting bowl. This scenario seemed oddly familiar...

"Damn it, baka!" He shrieked from inside the shower. "Can't you at least_ knock_?"

"If I was in the shower, and you had to pee... You wouldn't waste time with knocking, either. Come to think of it," The boy removed his pants, rather than zipping them like Itachi thought he would. "You've had_ two_ showers since I've had one!"

"Don't you _fucking dare_," He glared at his little brother accusingly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Was he deliberately trying to drive him mad?! Sasuke wasted no time in lathering his hair, then brushing swiftly past his brother to rinse it out. He was not only invading his space, but he was also completely ignoring him!

"I knew I should've locked the door..."

For a brief moment, Sasuke wondered if Itachi really did hate him. When he noticed his big brother was staring at him, it made him shiver. That was odd... They had taken countless baths together before, why would Itachi start acting all weird about it now?

Both of them continued their usual showering rituals, as if it were normal. Itachi was trying to block his baby brother out of his mind, and pretend he wasn't there. But that task was proving to be more difficult with each passing second. He watched the way his brother moved so gracefuly, trying to wash himself. And of course, his adulterated mind moved on to even more lecherous thoughts, when he saw him reach down to clean himself... _down there_.

Itachi nervously placed one foot on the cool tile outside of the shower. he had just had all he could take.

"I'm going to bed," He growled angrily. "You can sleep on the floor for all I care!"

_'What's wrong with _him_?'_ Sasuke had to wonder. _'Why is he being such a jerk lately? Hn. Teme...'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi had already changed into a pair of black silk pajama pants, when Sasuke came out of the shower. He hadn't gotten his clothes out of their pack yet. The whole taking-a-shower-with-his-brother thing had been kind of random, anyway.

Unluckily, the carrying pack they'd brought was still on Itachi's side of the bed. Sasuke was slightly upset at the way his older brother had acted. He was rummaging through the small bag, when a stifled sound from the bed caught his attention.

_'Oh gods!'_ Itachi's panicked mind formed the words before he even could. _'Sasuke is- he's right there, and- and he- but I- he... He's not wearing any _clothes_! In the shower, it had been one thing, but-'_ He risked a quick glance, when he noticed his little brother had his back turned._ 'And NOW HE'S BENDING OVER!! Oh, my-'_

And, as expected, the blood came pouring out of his nose, without warning. Okay, well maybe there was some warning... But still! His baby brother's ass was bared to him, like an offering, as he had to bend over in order to get his clothes. And only a few inches away from his face, too! He could see _everything_. Itachi struggled to hide his nosebleed from his brother, and rolled over, cursing.

"Nii-san?" He touched Itachi's shoulder, making him shudder at the sudden contact. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Stop it! _Leavemealone_!" Itachi really wanted his little brother to be quiet. That silky voice was rushing straight to his groin.

"I'm sorry... Whatever I did."

He stopped his unknowing torture of his older brother long enough to pull on a pair of boxers. Sasuke had never liked how short this pair was, but all of his others were still in the dryer, from when he had done the laundry before.

_'Stupid aniki...'_

Finally, he got his nosebleed to stop, and Itachi thought he could handle facing his younger sibling again.

"Fuck!" He turned to the other side, when Sasuke walked over to join him in the small bed, wearing THOSE boxers.

How he hated THOSE boxers, with a passion! He would have liked nothing more than to rip them off of Sasuke, and shred them into a million tiny pieces! But that would mean he would actually have to touch his otouto, and tearing his underwear offjust mightcause some unwelcome problems... The damned things were just so _short_, and the way they clung to Sasuke's body was unbelievable. And of course, they had to be made of that annoying shiny metallic silver stuff, too. It was a thin and revealing material, and... This just was not a good situation!

"Otouto, don't you have anything else to wear?"

"I do, but this is the only thing I have clean," With that, Sasuke plopped down on the bed, nearly shoving Itachi off the other side.

"Watch it!" He shouted, now even more annoyed with his little brother. "This bed is too small for your annoying antics, Sasuke. You are getting on my last nerve!"

"Sorry, aniki..." He replied, with an adorable pout that he knew Itachi couldn't say no to.

"Let's just get some sleep."

Angrily, Itachi climbed back into the tiny bed. He knew that he would have to cuddle up close to his brother, but he really didn't want to after what he just did! After all, the older Uchiha was still aroused from the little show Sasuke had decided to put on, when he had gotten those cursed shorts from their pack, in the first place!

He gasped when Sasuke wrapped an arm around him, holding him close. The desert-like region, where Sunagakure was located, was known for it's unbearably hot days, and ridiculously cold nights. Both boys were starting to get more than a little chilled.

"Goodnight, nii-san..." The raven muttered, before resting his head on Itachi's chest, just like he always used to do when he was a kid.

"Hn."

As much as he wanted to, he just couldn't bring himself to show much emotion toward the smaller Uchiha he was forced to be around. Itachi had soent his lfie trying to make sure that no one could ever get close to him, and here he was, letting his emotions get the best of him. Well, it could have just been his hormones... But he'd been able to deal with hormones before; this had to be something more.

A thousand questions buzzed inside his mind. _'Am I truly falling in love with my brother? And what about those strange dreams I've been having lately? Sasuke would be disgusted by me if he knew the true depth of my feelings for him...'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_'Blood-stained sheets In the shape of your heart,  
This is where it starts...'_

It was starting again. The dream; the smae dream he'd been having night after night. Itachi couldn't figure out where he was at first. but then he recognized the pale figure standing over him, eyeing him hungrily.

_'This is where it will end.  
Here comes the moon again...'_

He hated this dream. He hated this song, even if it was addictive. Damned goth music...

"Itachi..."

Oh no, here it was again! Why did they always say the same thing? It was like they were reading from a script, or something. Almost... Itachi winced as he felt a familiar presence surround him, and hot breath flutter over his neck.

_'6:19 and I know I'm ready Drive me off the mountain.  
You'll burn and I'll eat your ashes.  
The impossible wheels seducing Our corpse...'_

"I know who you are," He breathed, turning to face him. "Sasuke..."

Well, this was different. He was supposed to say "Who are you?" like last time, and he knew it, but... It didn't work that way this time. His eyes reflected his brother's crimson shadows for a moment. Their time was broken, when he felt Sasuke sank his fangs into his neck. It should have hurt terribly, but he only felt pleasure from it. Various images shot tthrough his mind, a bit different than last time.

_'If I was your vampire,  
Certain as the moon,  
Instead of killing time,  
We'll have each other Until the sun...'_

"Are you ready?" His little brother breathed into the fleshwound on his exposed neck. And for the first time, Itachi realized they were both naked. "Are you ready to have each other?"

"Wh-what?" He spoke between harsh, rapsing breaths. "Sasuke-chan, you are precious to me. But... I can't do th- _Aaah_!" He winced, as blood dripped from his neck when it was bit into once more.

"It's only until the sunrise, Nii-san," Dark laughter echoed. "Then you must kill me."

_'If I was your vampire,  
Death waits for no one...'_

_'What did he mean kill him?! I can't do that!'_ He thought, even as his brother's lips crushed down onto his own.

Almost without thinking, Itachi's own fangs bit into his little brother's tender neck. He rather enjoyed it, and from the look on Sasuke's face, so did he.

_'Hold my hands Across your face,  
Because I think Our time has come...'_

"No, little brother," he stated, pulling back for a moment. "I cannot do that. I love you. I love you so much..." The tears came from his face almost without warning. "I love you so much you must kill me now..."

_'Beyond the pale  
Everything is black  
No turning back...'_

"It's too late."

Sasuke emphasized his words by grinding his hips into his older brother's. Itachi cried out at the sudden sensation, and began to rub back. He grasped Sasuke's erection, and folded him for a few minutes.

_'Beyond the pale Everything is black No turning back...'_

There was a white flash, almost like lightning, and they were both on some kind of altar. It felt soft like a bed, but Itachi somehow knew it was an altar. There were candles all around, but all he could see past them was the threatening, menacing darkness.

"Take me, brother..."

He thrust in and out of his brother, sweating and panting right along with him. Sasuke moaned like a wolfish whore. He tried to control himself, but Itachi could tell that control was slipping, as was his own.

_'This is where it starts,  
This is where it will end.  
Here comes the moon.  
Again...'_

It was not long until he felt the familiar tightening in his groin, knowing the end was near. He tried not to do this, gods how he had tried! He didn't want to commit the ultimate sin by being with his brother like this. But it just... happened. Itachi tried so hard to stop it, but...

_'This is where it starts,  
This is where it will end.  
Here comes the moon.  
Again...'_

The two brothers lie in each other's embrace, beneath the stars and moon. Itachi had no idea how or why they had gone from being outside to being inside. And what was even worse was that he felt he had had sex, but he hadn't actually been able to feel it!

This only added to his frustrations. What did it all mean?! He was left to pownder this for a few minutes, while quietly listening to his brother's steady, even breaths.

_'Here comes the moon.  
Again.'_

"The moon indeed..." Itachi muttered, as he watched it complete it's path across the midnight sky.

Suddenly, they were back in the room, spread across the strange altar.

_'Here comes the moon...'_

"Oh Itachi,_ AGAIN_!!" Came Sasuke's pained cry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A harsh shaking jolted him awake. He was met by that same reflected crimson that was in his dream, and it startled him a bit.

"Nii-san! Please, wake up!"

"Huh? Sasuke-chan?" Sleepy sharingan gazed at him longingly. But Itachi was quick to replace the longing with his usual facade of bitterness. "What are you doing?"

"You were screaming, aniki. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine now. Go to sleep, Sasuke."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: What can I say? I'm evil! :3 But this fic should be over soon... Do not panic! I have more on the way! It's just that I have thought of some better ones by now that have more of a plot than the whole Sasuke-teases-Itachi-into-oblivion kind of thing. Even though it is fun! XD Review and comment, thank you. And I promise this will make sense later!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	6. Within a Dream

**If I was Your...**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: Contains male on male, boy love, incest, brotherly love, etc. If you don't like it, don't read it. I know you've probably read warnings like this on a lot of other fics, before. But trust me when I say that this one NEEDS it!! This is gonna be good... Now read it, if you dare! And uhm... I think you should have figured out the pairing by now, am I right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. **

**Please enjoy, and have a sexy day! :D**

**Chapter 6: Within a Dream**

It was a miracle in it's own right, but he had done it. Itachi had finally managed to go back to sleep. Sasuke was still awake when he had drifted off, probably worried about him. But despite that, both brothers had eventually made it to sleep that night without too much more of a fuss.

While Itachi would have liked nothing more than to jump his little brother's bones, he knew that he couldn't risk it. Not yet. And not here. Not when that annoying Kazekage and his brat of a sister were right across the hall! It would be ridiculous, all the noises he knew they would make!

"Rise and shine!" A female voice called, as she knocked on the door to their room. "It's time to get up! Come on, breakfast is ready!"

Sasuke got up and stumbled his way to the door, tearing it open. "Hmm? Temari-chan? We'll be out in a minute..." He drawled, sleepily.

"O-okay, Sasuke-san," Dark green eyes blinked when she saw what the boy was wearing. "Just... put some clothes on first."

"No problem."

He closed the door, and went over to shake his aniki, waking him up. Itachi groaned, and rolled back over. Sasuke knew he wasn't used to getting up this early, but he had to. Gaara always was an early riser. Come to think of it, he didn't sleep at all...

"I'm up, I'm up."

After a quick visit to the bathroom to get dressed and do his hair, Sasuke was ready. He scowled when he realized his older brother was still in bed, snoring soundly.

Smirking as an idea came to him, he climbed over the other Uchiha's still form. Itachi moaned when he felt his little brother's hips meet his own. Sasuke had only meant to piss him off, not turn him on! Panicking, he backed down away from what he felt poking his legs! Sasuke knew what that was, it was an erection!

_'What in all the hells would he-'_ Sasuke was cut short by his own incestuous thoughts. _'No. Oh, no. Oh_, HELL _no!! Damn these stupid hormones! I have to get out of here!'_

"Forget you, then," He made an excuse, and promptly got up off the bed leave the room. "If you don't want any breakfast, then don't bitch at me about it later."

"_I'm_ not the one_ complaining_ about things, Sasu-chan..." Itachi muttered, as he finally got up, in more ways than one.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Breakfast was pretty much normal and routine. It could even be called "average". Gaara was hospitable to both of them, though he seemed much friendlier to Sasuke than he was to Itachi. But then again, that was to be expected. Temari only stayed for a few minutes, before wolfing down her food and leaving, saying that she had a date with her boyfriend that she didn't want to be late for.

Before they knew it, the brothers were on their way back to Konohagakure. Gaara told them goodbye, but said nothing more. He felt he had already done enough, by providing them with shelter for a night, and not only one, but _two_ full meals.

Sasuke noted how quiet Itachi was throughout the entire trip home. They never even stopped to eat, but just kept on pushing their way through the dense forest. Night came, and secretly, Itachi hoped he would too.

"Are we going to have to share the same sleeping bag again?" Sasuke asked him, cautiously.

"No!" His big brother snapped, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I somehow managed to retrieve the other sleeping bag from our village while you _slept_ last night!"

"Asshole..." The younger one grumbled, as he rolled out the dark blue sleeping bag angrily.

Itachi did not bother to say anything else at all. He only went to sleep, leaving all of his clothes on. He didn't want to tell his brother that, but he was feeling more sexually frustrated with every minute that passed by. It did not help that it had been over a year since he'd had sex! This was the longest he'd ever gone, and with his brother around the whole time like this, he hadn't been able to jack off, either. He had meant to in the shower back in Suna, but Sasuke had screwed _that_ up too.

He flipped Sasuke off, giving him the finger, before turning his back to the boy, and shutting his eyes tightly. Sasuke was angry too, by this point. He couldn't figure out why his aniki was acting this way. But something, his instincts maybe, told him that it would be a dangerous mistake to climb in that sleeping bag when Itachi was like this.

So he did the only thing he could do... He fell asleep leaning with his back against a tree. Far, far away from his scary older brother.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi was so glad when they finally made it home the next day! Now he wouldn't have to be tortured by his wicked thoughts about his baby brother. On their way in, they had picked up some curry from that small curry shop on the outskirts of town, just like they had the day they had left for the mission.

Of course, they had to check back in with the Hokage before they could really go home. But Tsunade said she did not have any more missions for them right now, so they were sent on their way.

Sasuke had grown tired of his brother's stupid foreboding silence, and was just about to ask him what the hell his problem was, when he noticed they were already home. His hopes sank. Now he could never find out what was bothering Itachi...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few hours later, Itachi sat in his room, listening to the radio, while reading a new Manga book he'd gotten before their mission had started. He had it tuned to a pretty good rock station, and he was enjoying the distraction. Just knowing that his sexy little brother was in the other room, right there under the same roof, was slowly driving him insane!

Without warning, a lithe frame made it's way into his room. Itachi mentally groaned, and begged for him to leave, but he knew that was not going to happen.

"What is it, otouto?" He asked, oblivious to the glare he was recieving.

"_You_!" Sasuke glared, pointing an angry finger at him. "You did it! It was_ your_ fault that I forgot the other sleeping bag! You hid it from me, while I was doing laundry!"

"I did no such thing..."

"Nii-san... I don't care what you did, or why, but can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Sasu-chan," Itachi grimaced at how much he actually meant that statement. From the bottom of his groin...

"I need another back massage," The young Uchiha remarked nonchalantly, while flopping himself down on his older brother's big soft bed. "It still hurts, aniki... _Please_?"

Itachi let out a heavy sigh. "Alright..."

Automatically, his fingers went to work, rubbing small circles over his brother's exposed back. Oh, why did he have to be shirtless?! Itachi really hated his brother right now. Without warning, familiar words drifted out of the radio, which sat across the room on a small table.

_'6 a.m. Christmas morning.  
No shadows,  
No reflections here.  
Lying cheek to cheek In your cold embrace.'_

Itachi screamed silently, inside his head. _'Oh, shit! Not now, of all the damned times!'_

_'So soft and so tragic As a slaughterhouse.  
You press the knife Against your heart.  
And say,  
"_I love you, so much you must kill me now_."'_

Sasuke was singing along with the words. How the hell did he- Itachi _really_ didn't want to know. But the song continued to play while he rubbed his hands teasingly over his brother's back. His movements had started out innocent, much like a professional massge. He was trying so hard to keep his hormones in check. But the damn song...

_'I love you So much You must kill me now._

_If I was your vampire,  
Certain as the moon,  
Instead of killing time,  
We'll have each other Until the sun.'_

"Oh, that feels_ so _good aniki," Sasuke moaned low in his chest, the sound vibrating through Itachi's fingertips, as he continued to caress his smaller form.

_'If I was your vampire,  
Death waits for no one.  
Hold my hands Across your face,  
Because I think Our time has come._

_Digging your smile apart With my spade tongue.  
The hole is where the heart is.  
We built this tomb together,  
And I won't fill it alone.  
Beyond the pale Everything is black No turning back...'_

It was all Itachi could do, not to fuck the boy senseless right there. But he knew couldn't, because that would be rape. And incest. He tried to focus on what he was doing, but the more Sasuke squirmed beneath him, the dirtier his mind got.

_'If I was your vampire,  
Certain as the moon,  
Instead of killing time,  
We'll have each other Until the sun.  
If I was your vampire,  
Death waits for no one.  
Hold my hands Across your face,  
Because I think Our time has come.'_

The song played on and on, and eventually it ended, but Itachi could swear he still heard it inside his head. It was creepy. He seemed to lose track of time and space, and suddenly his fingers weren't moving anymore, but Sasuke was sitting in front of him, looking directly at him.

"Itachi..." His younger brother panted. "What if... If _I _was_ your_ vampire?"

The older Uchiha knew he would have to control himself, as the song came to an end and some other rock song started to play. Sasuke was staring directly into his eyes, with what appeared to be a look of longing in the dark orbs. He was a bit disturbed by this, but kept telling himself that was how his brother usually acted. He was attention starved, after all, thanks to their parents.

He stiffened when he felt Sasuke's soft hands running up and down his chest, and easing over the lightly defined muscles. His fingertips went just to the edge of Itachi's pants, and would have most likely have continued on their merry little way, if not for the older boy grabbing his wrist.

"What do you think you are doing?" Itachi glared back at his brother, with striking Sharingan eyes. "Don't toy with me like that, or you will be punished."

"Who's toying?"

Itachi let out a pent up moan, as he felt his baby brother's fingers stroking his hard-on through his pants, with his one free hand. This made the older Uchiha lose control entirely. He had no other choice...

He took Sasuke's lips in a violent and passionate kiss. The raven returned the kiss, and unbuttoned Itachi's pants. But as usual, Itachi had other plans.

"_Mhmm..._ No," He stated, pushing the boy's smaller frame down onto the bed, and moving over him quickly. "As good as that feels, I think it's _my turn_ to provide the torture..."

A series of loud moans escaped Sasuke's mouth, when Itachi began licking, sucking, and biting all over his neck. He rubbed the muscles in between Sasuke's thighs, and he felt his brother twitch beneath him. he could tell that this was going to be so good. He could barely persuade himself to wait until Sasuke was ready for him. He had to have him _now_! The boy was making delicious sounds, and arching up into his touch, and he made gentle explorations of his body.

"Nnngh... Itachi-nii-san..." Sasuke panted, loud and long, when his pants were removed, leaving him in nothing at all.

"What happened to your boxers?"

"I don't... didn't wear any..." He managed, althugh he was being stroked slowly by his brother's strongs hands. Black-tipped fingernails roamed over his length, enticing even more sweet sounds to erupt from his vocal chords. "_Please, aniki_! St-stop _teasing_ me!"

Itachi smirked wickedly at his little brother, but did not stop what he was doing. He only leaned in closer, so that he was a few inches above his erection. "The fun has only just started, otouto."

A loud cry came from Sasuke's pouting lips, when he felt Itachi go down on him. He was licking, and nipping at the boy's tortured arousal playfully. Finally, after having to hold Sasuke's hips down so he didn't put an eye out or something, Itachi took him in his mouth. His tongue danced along the throbbing manhood enticingly, and made the owner of the appendage scream in ecstasy. "Oh, Itachi stop it please!"

"What do you want me to _do_, otouto?" Itachi questioned, bringing himself up to share another lust-filled, sinful kiss with the boy. He was still stroking him lightly.

"I- I want... Ah- Ohhhh..." Sasuke was panting, and coudl tell that Itachi was turned on even more by his lustful groans. He looked so wonderful now, so beautiful. "I _need_ you in- _inside of me_..." The last part came out as more of a choked whisper.

Silently, Itachi moved away from his little brother, who whimpered when he felt the older boy move away. But Sasuke seemed to perk up when he found out that the other had only moved off of him long enough to undress himself. But the weasel was taking his time, and smirking all the while. Itachi wondered whether his brother enjoyed strip teases, or not. Not that it mattered... The two Uchiha brothers would soon be naked and fucking. Or so he dearly hoped.

"How bad do you want it?" He couldn't resist teasing the boy, as he reached out to stroke his own rock-hard arousal.

Sasuke licked his lips, and suddenly lunged at Itachi.

"Ah, _stop_!" He hissed through his teeth at the intense feelings making their way, like ice through his veins, as the younger took the pulsing cock all the way into his mouth. The feeling was exquisite, and Itachi could not stop a whimper that made Sasuke feel even more in control, he knew. "If you don't stop, foolish little brother, I am going to cum right now. And then there will be no more fun for you."

But Sasuke didn't stop. He kept on applying suction, making delicious wet sucking sounds as he did so. Itachi gasped when he felt a hot, moist tongue slip into the slit, while frantic lips continually applied more pressure. Secretly, Sasuke had been hoping that if he got his brother off this way, they wouldn't have to do other, more painful things.

He tried so hard to stop it, but when he looked down, and saw his baby brother so eagerly licking at his throbbing, aching dick, he lost it. This was what Itachi had always fantasized about. And seeing it with his own eyes, in actuality, was just too much for him. He came hard, with a long pent up howl of satisfaction. Sasuke kept his mouth there, letting his older brother ride out his orgasm, before finally pulling back, and allowing Itachi to collapse beside him on the bed. The brothers laid there in perfect, blissful silence.

A few minutes later, Itachi's erection had still not gone away. Sasuke touched it teasingly, and smiled when the older Uchiha let out a strangled moan.

"Aniki, why is it still... well, hard?"

"Probably because it's been so long since I've had any release. It looks like your body isn't exactly _complaining_, either," He added, noting the way his brother was so obviously aroused as well.

Slowly, he moved to Sasuke's side, and covered his lips with a long, smooth kiss. Though they took their time, it was still filled with such deliberate passion. Itachi peeled Sasuke's pants off of his lithe body, loving the way his body looked. Gripping his little brother's hard length in his hand, he gently stroked it, until he could feel the younger one arching into his touch. Sasuke made little mewling sounds that were music to Itachi's ears. He moaned, and proceeded to push his little brother down onto the bed, moving to place himself between his legs.

He placed his fingers to his own mouth, and urgently lapped at them his tongue, coating them with saliva. Sasuke watched, mezmerized, as the dripping wet hand went to stroke over the head of his dick for a moment, before disappearing between his asscheeks hurriedly.

"Agh! Nii-san... It hurts!" Itachi could only listen, as his brother cried out from the pain causing by the stretching. When he felt like he was stretched enough, he gently placed the tip of his cock against his brother's entrance, where it scraped pleasurably. "Aniki, no..._ Please_."

"You want to stop?" Itachi bent down to briefly lick over the head of Sasuke's leaking arousal, to punctuate his question.

"Nnnnah- _AH!_ N-no... _Oohhhh.._."

The raven actually screamed, when Itachi finally took his virginity. The massive cock pressed firmly between the two round porcelain globes, as the older boy performed such an erotic act on his own flesh and blood. It was painful for both of them, but at the same time, it felt exquisite.

"Damn it, Itachi! Please, please move..." Sasuke panted. His brother was happy to oblige. "_Aaa-aaaa-aaaaahhh_!"

He cried out at first, all the while watching his nii-san move over him. He looked sinisterly angelic in the fading light of day, such as it was now. But Itachi was silent. He concentrated on pleasuring his brother.

But then he felt Sasuke clench the delectable muscles that surrounded his hardened penis, and he lost all control. He moaned out loudly, far louder than any of the younger boy's moans had been so far. He slammed into the uke with all his might, making them both cry out in startled delight, when his huge cock came to hit Sasuke's "special place". A heavy blush painted across both of their faces when it happened again.

Try as they might to hold out, they were both losing control, and they knew it. Heaven was approaching swiftly, on sugar-coated sinful wings.

"Oh aniki... Nnnnnnnnn-nii-san! I'm _so close_! Please..."

Happy to oblige his younger sibling, Itachi began to stroke his brother's erection, in time with his strokes. His hands gently caressed the boy's balls, and finally his submissive sibling came in long, creamy streams.

"Itachi!!" Sasuke cried out his brother's name, over and over. "Oh, Itachi, Itachi!!"

That turned him on more than anything ever could have. The sound of his baby brother's voice, still high from passion, coupled with the insane sensation of his tight hole clenching and milking his silky arousal, was enough to make Itachi writhe with white-hot scalding pleasure. It was the most intense thing he had ever experienced, and he could do nothing but cling to the small life that lie beneath him, and ride out his orgasm, that seemed to hit him in waves.

Breathless at last, Itachi slid himself out from his brother, and collapsed on the bed beside him. They were still holding each other, but both had their eyes closed by this point. Perhaps there were words that should have been said between them, and perhaps not. In either case, the two Uchihas were far too exhausted to bother with words. Despite this, it was not an awkward silence at all, but very comfortable.

Itachi never had any more of the dreams like that. But Sasuke did. They became more and more frequent, until they consumed his waking hours, too. And he longed for the day when his brother would sink his long, elegant fangs deep into his pale neck, and feast on his flesh. They could complete what they had started, so long ago...

"I love you Itachi."

"I love you as well, foolish little Sasuke..."

THE END

(Or is it?)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know there was a lot of skipping around in this chapter, but I couldn't help it. I had planned to make this fic no more than 3 chapters long, and it has already made it to double that! I wanted to have Sasuke tease Itachi even more... I'm just mean like that! I really just wanted to get this one done and out of the way. I have more fics planned, and I don't this was too bad, considering it was my first ItaSasu, ne? So yay! It's finally done!! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE review and comment! You will make me a very happy writer if you do, and I will write lots more stories. :D Of course, I will do that anyway, but review and comment anyway!**

**-Kaline Reine**


End file.
